someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Join Me
Fantasy vs. Reality. Have you ever wondered if something is real or if it is just an illusion. My name is Daniel, I'm 12 years old who lived a normal life until the battle with Fantasy vs. Reality began. How did It begin? Well I'll tell you. I lived in the suburbs with my mother, father, and my 9 year old brother Herman. Those were the good times, coming home everyday from school to your family, playing video games with your brother all weekend. It looked to be all peaches and cream, until my brother was diagnosed with bone cancer in his left knee. I was hoping he would live, unfortunately, the doctors had said it had spread to the rest of the body and there was nothing they could do. I was devastated, I was going to lose my little brother, the times we spent together would never happen again. Herman died 3 days later, but in his last moments something strange occurred. I was in the hospital room alone with him watching him sleep. All I could think about was that we was going to die, but then I heard a whisper that came from him. " Daniel, come here." I came over to him and asked what he wanted. He said he was glad to be my brother and that he would never forget me. I then starting just bawling and squeezed Herman tight. After that he told me something that made no sense. " Daniel, I do not want to be alone, please join me." " Join you?" I questioned. "Join Me." He replied. He fell asleep and died a few minutes later. I was devastated and also confused what did he mean by "Join me?" For the next couple of weeks all I could think about was what he said. It just didn't make any sense, did it mean he wanted me to die so I could be with him. I finally had gotten over my brother's death and went back to my normal life. One of the things always do is play video games which I went back to. This is where Fantasy vs. Reality began. The first game I played was Mario Kart on the DS. My brother and I loved playing multiplayer on it, but those times were over. I picked Luigi as my character and started on Rainbow Road. I was doing good until I fell off the track and into space. But something different had occured, instead of going back to the track, the screen just stayed black for a while. After a little bit longer,words flashed on the screen for a brief second. I thought it look like it said. "Join Me." Now I was pretty sure this was my head playing tricks on me. I know "Join Me" was the last thing Herman had said. But I had been thinking about him so much I probably just started seeing things. The game went back to normal and I finished the race, but right when I crossed the finish line, I was sure the words "Join Me" came back. I turned off the DS after that, because I did not want to start seeing more hallucinations. I then went to play a game that would not get me thinking about my brother. The Sims 3. This game was my escape from everyone including my brother when I could just go away and be by myself. I started up my family which consisted of 2 sisters and the mom and dad. Now I hadn't played the Sims since my brother died, but there was another family member added. It was a little boy and his name was Herman. I thought I could stop thinking about my brother by playing the Sims, but it was obvious my brother was glued to my brain. I rubbed my eyes to see if it would go away. But it looked like he was part of the game. Then the thought of something else came into my head. Was this real? I never believed in supernatural things, but how was the character added to my game? Now the character acted normal, it did nothing strange well in the day. Sometimes in the night it would get out of bed and chant "Join Me", then it would go back to bed and wake up in the morning. After a few days of this, it did something that I never thought it would do. In the middle of the night, he left the house and put something the mail box. I opened it, and there was a letter that was addresed to YOU. I was confused and read it. " Please Join Me, I'm lonely, are you getting my mesages, please please Join Me. Herman I then quit the Sims after seeing that, because it was obvious that this was not going to get my brother out of my head. I wondered though after I quit, what was happening? Seeing the final words of my dead brother, a little boy named Herman in the Sims. Was it real? Was it more than hallucinations? Was it my brother haunting me? Creepy things have also been happening to be me while in my house, but what is even creepier is that I don't remember them. For example, my mom had told me I was making a sandwich, and while cutting it, I started staring at the knife for a few minutes and I whispered something that sounded like " I must join him." When my mom told me that, I told her I never remembered doing that. But she can't explain why I said that. But I wondered if it was me starting to give into joining him. I was getting scared I didn't know if it was a ghost or my head playing nasty tricks I wished I knew the answer, but then I thought of an idea, if I played another game would I see my brother appear again? I decided to play my favorite game, Super Smash Bros Brawl. My brother would always play as Mario, so if Mario was in the fight, I would remind myself it's just my mind. I played as Bowser and started the fight, The CPU's were Fox, Kirby, and Mario. I expected that to come, I also expected for the Mario CPU to be called Herman which it was. As the fight happened I told myself it was in my head and not real. I kept repeating that to myself over and over. In the middle of the fight, Mario died and then respawned. But he didn't fight he just stood still, then he faced the screen, and the other characters including mine, all died. The background darkened until it was just Mario in a black background. I screamed that it was not real and all a fantasy. The computer then spoke and said "It's real Daniel." I was shocked and just started at the screen as this was real. This wasn't my head it was Herman trying to get me to join him. I yelled back at him "Why are you doing this?" "Join Me." "WHY?" " I'm lonely, Join Me." " No I will not." " Ok then, go make a sandwich." The TV then shut off and I was puzzled to what he meant by that, I then remembered what my mom had told me. I decided to do what he said so he wouldn't come for me or something. I had to remember though everything I did carefully. Unfortunately, it ended with my mom explaining what I did. Apparently I had gone to make a sandwich, and again while cutting it, I stared at the knife, and kept saying, I must join him. I then almost put the knife in my stomach before my mom stopped me. I was terrified, I told her then it was my brother who is haunting me, and trying to get to me killed. She said it was just my mind still thinking about my brother and that after a while, his death will leave my head. But all I could think about was my brother. That night I slept with my parents because I was too afraid to be alone. I awoke in the middle of the night, and I saw my parents were gone. In fact the windows and the door were gone too. I was stuck in the room, then I heard him "Join Me." I could then see him staring right at me, with a normal look. He had something in his hand though. It was a knife and I knew he was making me join him. "You couldn't admit it was real, took you a long time to realize it Daniel. This is reality, I'm lonely and your going to Join Me now." He plunged the knife at me, I luckily missed as I ran in circles around the room, he then cornered me and I thought it was over. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand, and the room was back to normal. It was my dad who told me I had tried multiple times to stab myself with a knife. My parents had told me I was chanting "It's time to join him" I hugged my mom and dad and thanked them for saving me, they were confused by it but said your welcome. Ever since then nothing supernatural hasn't occurred and I hope my brother realizes it's not time for me to join him. But the whole story got me asking one important question. Is it Fantasy or Reality? written by Burgerking632 Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life